


The First Annotation

by theofficialemu



Series: Postscripts [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofficialemu/pseuds/theofficialemu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson is in prison and Nathan is getting help. The only thing keeping Maxine from being happy, is Chloe's death. Throughout this, Max will have to face dark thoughts and bad decisions, with help from friends and family. Maybe a little love will help her along the way...<br/>ON HOLD</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Annotation

**Author's Note:**

> Another dark work...  
> This deals with some pretty heavy stuff so beware...

Max was sitting in a booth at Two Whales with Warren, Kate, and a few others from the funeral. They were talking about Chloe. The many things she had done and said, while Max remained silent. During the conversation, Warren and Kate kept eyeing Max, urging her to say something. She just swirled her spoon in her, once hot, coffee. 

Justin, who wasn't stoned for once, was mentioning all the fun times the skater bros had with Chloe and Rachel. Two young girls whose lives were taking away too soon, swept from under their feet. One was buried in a junkyard, the other shot in the bathroom. They didn't deserve to die like this. They deserved a second chance, and Max had the power. For the first time since the storm, she contemplated rewinding months back. Give Chloe and Rachel the lives they deserved. She even wondered how Chloe survived without Max around. She was always dying, but Max always rewound. This thought hit her. Did Max give Chloe bad luck?

A waitress, who wasn't Joyce, came to the booth to give refills. Max was so lost in thought she didn't even notice the woman waiting for her mug. Kate elbowed her, bringing her out of her trance. "Sorry," she whispered. The brunette's little word brought a smile to Warren's face. It was the first time she had spoken in days. It was quiet, but it was there.

Max continued to play with her coffee after the refill. Warren looked at her teasingly. "Did anyone ever teach you not to play with your food. Or drinks?" He could have sworn he saw a small smile form on her face. She put the spoon down and just stared. Even throughout the multiple conversations, she just stared into space.

"What about you, Max?" Justin asked.

Brought out of her trance, she put her full attention on the skater. "What?"

"Got any cool stories with you and Chloe?"

"Yeah. You grew up with her, you must have some," Dana added. This was the first time Max had ever seen her without a ponytail. 

She thought for a moment. All of her favorite memories didn't happen in this timeline. But she remembered one. "When we were thirteen, Chloe broke into her mom's wine stash. We took it out and tried it. But me being the clutz I am, spilled some on the carpet. We spent almost an hour scrubbing it up. And we got busted. The stains still there." The all looked at her and laughed.

"I knew Max was a trouble maker. Spilling wine on the carpet. Classic!" Justin said a little too loud. Max chuckled at his goofiness. "Anything else?" She shrugged. "Awe, come on Mad Max. You've gotta have something." She started on another story, while they listened attentively. She told them about their pirate adventures, weekend shenanigans, and their hopes and dreams. It helped get her mind off the incident.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Max was back in her room thinking about all the things Chloe went through. It brought tears to her eyes. She died thinking no one cared about her and everyone abandoned her. She didn't remember all the good times they had or finding Rachel. She died without answers. She died without hope.

Max thought about the pain she had been through. Emotional and physical. It was heartbreaking to live with. And now, Max would live with the knowledge that she killed her best friend over a town she didn't really care about. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be Max and Chloe against the world. BFF Pirates. Sisters, lovers, and partners in crime...and time.

Max saw thought about something she had in her desk. A knife, in case of emergencies, like Jefferson or some other creep.

She retrieved it from the drawer and held it to her wrist. 'It's the least you can do. For Chloe,' she thought. And with that. Shallow cuts appeared up her arms. Nothing too serious, for now.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

About a week later, Max returned to classes. She had taken a break, but it wasn't enough. She made sure she was wearing her long sleeved sweater and Chloe's bullet necklace. She never left her room without it. It was a way to have Chloe with her always, even if she wasn't there.

She sat in the back of Ms. Grant's science class with Warren. He always insisted on never leaving her alone. 

During the lecture, Max kept scratching her arms. Out of anxiety and boredom. But she slipped up. Warren noticed a few bright red marks on her skin. He elbowed her and pointed to them. She quickly pulled her sleeves down over her hands and looked at the teacher, even though she wasn't listening. Warren pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it.  
'R U OK?' she crumbled the paper and stuffed it in her bag. It was frustrating whenever someone asked her, "Are you okay?" Obviously she wasn't okay. But she didn't want to be selfish, and she didn't want to talk about her problems. She didn't want to burden anyone else. Like she burdened Chloe...


End file.
